Answered Questions
by schwarmereione
Summary: Summary: Kalinda encourages Elsbeth to speak her mind. Spoilers: Through episode 5:04 "Outside the Bubble"


**Title:** Answered Questions

**Author:** schwarmerei1

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** The Good Wife

**Characters:** Elsbeth Tascioni, Kalinda Sharma

**Pairing:** Elsbeth/Kalinda

**Warnings:** "Incidentals"

**Disclaimer:** I mean no disrespect, CBS, Scott Free, and the Kings own them

**Spoilers:** Through episode 5:04 "Outside the Bubble"

**Summary:** Kalinda encourages Elsbeth to speak her mind.

Viola snapped shut her portfolio and departed in her usual huff. Kalinda was about to fold her orange notebook and leave the conference room too, when Elsbeth's voice broke the silence.

"I guess it's just sex sex sex here."

Kalinda tilted her head and gave a small shrug.

"Lesbian sex must be soooo interesting though..."

Kalinda just raised her eyebrows. She'd learned within the first few minutes of meeting Elsbeth that few to no words were required on her side to carry on a conversation between them.

"More interesting than ... well, not that that's not interesting too ... but ..."

Elsbeth's bangle beeped ominously at her and she looked at it with alarm.

"You need to leave?" Kalinda offered politely.

"Yes." Elsbeth stayed sitting. She looked straight at Kalinda. "Do they really do things with artificial penises? I never know if that's real or just something on Tumblr."

Kalinda's lips betrayed a fraction of amusement. "No - that's real."

"Wow! I've always wondered what it would be like to have a penis." Elsbeth looked off into the distance. "How does one choose a penis?"

"Depends."

"Yeah ... " Elsbeth still sat there, making no move to leave. "I really need to phone my mother."

Kalinda relaxed her seat-bones back into her chair. There were other things she ought to be doing but Elsbeth was a refreshing change from all the drama that was brewing in the firm - a bright moment after the dark despair of finding out about Alicia from Robyn's careless words.

"I wonder if women are better at having sex with women than men are? It seems like they should be. It would be so cool if I could just find out."

"Why don't you?"

"Find out?"

"Yeah."

Elsbeth looked at Kalinda again. "Wouldn't it be great if you just could? Y'know? Just say, here, show me everything there is to know about lesbian sex ..."

Kalinda looked at Elsbeth - in her odd cerulean suit and puffy shirt she looked like a refugee from a production of "Pirates of Penzance" set in modern dress. She was a contrast to beautifully put-together women like Diane and Alicia, with her too-red hair, hardly any make-up, and nearly every inch of skin covered apart from her ankles, hands and face. And even more so to the nubile array of dog trainers and massage therapists Kalinda was accustomed to delving from crowded bars. But she was compelling and intriguing in her own unique way. And brilliant - utterly brilliant. Who knew what that mind would be like in bed?

"Why can't you?"

Elsbeth looked at her, blue eyes wide and unblinking to an almost unnerving degree.

"Kalinda, please show me everything there is to know about lesbian sex."

"Everything?" Kalinda had her real smile on.

"Well, a comprehensive overview." Elsbeth looked like a kid on Christmas. "I have court next week." She looked away and pursed her lips. "Is a weekend long enough?"

"It's a long weekend." Kalinda reminded her.

"It is!" Elsbeth's delight was obvious. Her bangle had other ideas and insisted on her obedience. She stood up in such a hurry, she almost tripped on the chair castors. "I'll text you." Elsbeth stuffed her legal pad ferociously into her flowery tote bag and departed in a flurry of activity.

Kalinda leant back in her chair, wondering if Elsbeth's texting would be as unintelligible as her handwriting. She was confident this weekend was going to be unique.

The conference room door banged opened again. Elsbeth came back into view.

"Should I be buying ... you know ... or ..."

Kalinda cut her off. "The incidentals?"

"Yeah."

"I can take care of that."

Elsbeth gave her a broad wink, clicked her fingers and departed again with a clatter of doors. Definitely unique.

* * *

Kalinda didn't like talking during sex. If her partner was capable of carrying on a conversation it meant she was doing it wrong.

Elsbeth was, of course, an exception.

"Oh! You're really really good at that."

Kalinda's tongue made another sweep.

"Really good. Ah!" Elsbeth's hips squirmed. "I guess because you're a woman. You know ... you know what it feels like. Oh!" Elsbeth stopped talking for less than a second after Kalinda licked her again. "So you can guess what I want."

Kalinda lifted her head. "Actually, I'm just really really good at it." She resumed.

"Mmmm." Elsbeth hummed her agreement. "I like it!"

Kalinda then switched to her fingers, enjoying the view up Elsbeth's body - skin so pale it was almost translucent over the slender lines of her body.

"Know what's going to happen after I make you come?"

Elsbeth began to rock against Kalinda's hand. "I get to find out what it's like to have a penis?" Kalinda pushed harder. "Oh! Kalinda!"

Kalinda smirked. "You get to find out what it's like to have a penis."

**Author's Note:** Hey, Carrie Preston's the one who said that Elsbeth's a little obsessed with Kalinda, not me!

Tags: elsbeth tascioni, elsbeth/kalinda, fluff, fanfiction, femslash, kalinda sharma, strap-ons, the good wife


End file.
